Please forgive me
by HeyItsBells
Summary: CM Punk and AJ Lee were dating for 3 years, but Punk cheats on her. Will AJ be able to accept his apology, or is it splitsville for the cute couple? ONESHOT!


**Hi guys! Bella here with my first WWE Fic. I did my first WWE fic with CM Punk and AJ Lee, they are like my favorite WWE Couple. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"How could you do this to me?!" AJ screamed at her boyfriend, CM Punk. He had cheated on her... And with KELLY KELLY! A woman Punk knew she DETESTED!

"AJ, lower the volume a bit, you're acting crazy!"

"Son of a biscuit, don't you DARE call me crazy! I'll remind you YOU were the one who cheated on me!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"AJ, look, IM SORRY! Ok?! I didnt mean to cheat on you! I just got mad at you over the fight we had, and you know how anger gets the best of me," he said.

But AJ wasn't buying it. She was so pissed she wanted to slap Punk in the face HARD.

"You're sorry, YOURE SORRY?!" she hollered. She ripped off her promise ring from her finger and threw it at Punk's face.

It hit his nose and then fell to the floor where it rolled a bit until it finally came to a stop.

Punk immediately felt horrible for what he did. How could he cheat on his AJ, his sweet and sensible AJ?

"Babe, trust me! I didn't mean to cheat on you, and i'm so sorry!" this time, he showed her tears. He didn't mean to cheat on her and he didn't want to either.

He reached out to caress her face but was greeted with a stinging slap to the face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH! WHAT HAVE I DONE FOR YOU TO CHEAT ON ME?!"

AJ couldn't handle it much longer. She broke down onto the floor sobbing her eyes out. Punk felt more horrible than he had ever felt in his life.

He couldn't believe what he had done to her, after 3 years of love and promises, he cheated on his AJ. His little princess.

"Im sorry Baby, i'm so sorry!" he went down on the floor and took her hands. He began to sob on her chest.

"Baby, im sorry, im so so freaking sorry, please forgive me," he sobbed into her chest, gripping her shirt as hard as he could.

AJ couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy. But still, he cheated on her, after 3 years of being together, he cheated on her. How DARE he?

Part of her wanted to rub his back and tell him it was ok, that everything was fine, that she understood it was a mistake and forgive him.

But part of her wanted to slap him, run away and never look back.

"Punk... I don't know what to say... I... I just... Like i have never been cheated on, and you're like the last person i would ever expect to cheat on me... Like we've been together for 3 years already, and it was thrown down the trash when you made out with her on that cliff... Like i felt so betrayed, you know?"

"I know," he said. He stopped crying. "And i feel horrible about it. Please, babe forgive me. I want to someday get married, have kids, i want to spend the rest of my life with you!" he said.

"I just... I dont understand why when she walked up to you, the minute she did, you couldn't have walked away,"

"Princess, if i were to have one wish, it were to go back in time and stop me from cheating on you. I have no idea why i did that. It was something i'll never forgive myself for. Im sorry baby, im so so sorry," he whispered, caressing her cheeck.

She thought about it for a minute before saying, "OK baby, i forgive you, i forgive you!" this time she was crying again. Punk jumped up and gave her a huge hug and a big kiss. AJ responded by kissing back and wrapping her arms around his kneck. They stayed making out for some time before they both pulled away.

"I will never do that to you again," he promised "I swear on my grave,"

"Promise?" she asked.

Punk kissed the top of her head softly and held her tightly.

"Promise,"

* * *

**Awwwwww, that was so adorable. I love how AJ forgave Punk. They love each other so much.**

**Make sure you guys go on Twitter and tweet #AJPunk and #AJPunkForever and #HeelAJPunk and #WeWantAJPunkBack. You never know, WWE could actually see our tweets! Review + Follow + Favorite = HAPPY BELLA**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are the best.**

**-BellaFutureDivasChampion**


End file.
